Veintidós
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: El 19 de septiembre era su cumpleaños y este año se había visto obligada a pasarlo en la oficina. Sin embargo nada más llegar se había encontrado con una sorpresa anónima que la devolvería a sentir como esa vez en cuarto. "Una de mis mejores actividades era verte leer. Te juro, Hermione, que por ti hice cosas que nunca hubiera pensado haría, aunque posiblemente no me creas."


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OoC, post guerra, crack, hasta cierto punto influenciado por _Awen_.

[Fic conmemorativo por el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger]

* * *

Veintidós

Quien pierde su tiempo pierde su vida. Las horas vacías no vuelven jamás.

—Anónimo.

* * *

.

Ese día no auguraba ser el mejor incluso desde hace una semana atrás. Hermione se había sentido un poco triste al principio de escuchar a su jefe decir que no podía darle el día de su cumpleaños libre, dijo también que lo sentía mucho por eso, y le creyó. Así que sólo le quedó decirle a sus amigos que podrían hacer la fiesta que tenían planeada el sábado, no importaba que fueran cuatro o cinco días luego, iban a divertirse igual.

Ronald había sido insistente con respecto al tema, igual que Harry, aunque éste último sólo al principio. Luego se dio cuenta de que ya era, y que no les afectaba en nada celebrarlo como se debía luego de unos cuantos días. Pero Ron no dejó la idea y aunque no fuera mucho de apreciar las fiestas, parecía sinceramente molesto por tener que aplazar el evento. El recuerdo la había hecho sonreír a penas, a pesar de que ya después de mucho se había sentido un poco ahogada teniendo a Ron repitiéndole que tenía que exigir le dieran el día libre. Por suerte Ginny al darse cuenta de su creciente enojo contenido la había ayudado reprendiendo a su hermano por cargante.

Sabía que su jefe de poder dejarle el día libre lo habría hecho, por eso Hermione intentó ir lo más animada posible a trabajar. Después de todo era cierto, ya no estaba para celebraciones tan grandes, o no lo estaría dentro de unos cuatro años, pero necesitaba una excusa para sentirse feliz en su trabajo que pudiera hacer creer a su cerebro. Al principio esto había funcionado perfectamente, fue capaz de levantarse tan bien como otras veces, sin embargo de camino al edificio luego de dejar atrás el traslador su ánimo se fue al mismísimo suelo hasta que quedó desparramado de una manera francamente miserable. De ser posible, Heermione hubiera quedado igual que este, como una cosa amorfa y sinsentido o importancia.

Decir que le costó llegar al piso donde se encontraba su oficina fue poco.

—Buen día, señorita Granger.

Armándose de fuerzas, le sonrió lo más amable que pudo a la secretaria.

—Buenos días Jeanine —la saludó de vuelta—. ¿No hay nada para mí?

—El señor Nicholas no ha dejado nada. Pero hay un mensaje para usted y también dos paquetes —sonrió.

Hermione había preguntado eso más por costumbre, dado que habían veces en los que su jefe le dejaba pendientes o alguna "misión", esta vez claramente no había sido así. Lo del mensaje posiblemente algo no muy por fuera de lo acostumbrado, pero sinceramente lo de los paquetes era una respuesta que no solía recibir. Eso y que la mirada y sonrisa de la muchacha no parecía algo de lo que se pudiera confiar mucho, casi le recordaba a cuando le había contado a Ginny del beso que se había dado con Ron, su amiga le había dedicado una sonrisa casi idéntica a la que ahora le mostraba Jeanine.

—Gracias —le dijo un poco insegura—. Si llego a necesitar algo te avisaré.

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a su oficina con unas cuantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

Cuando entró, lo primero que resaltó a la vista fue el peluche de un metro y pico que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio. Era una león, negro, de ojos amarillos fieros, pero que tenía un ramo de rosas rojas flotando entre sus patas contrarrestando totalmente con su imagen. Se acercó al peluche y una vez a una distancia lo suficientemente corta, notó la tarjeta blanca que se encontraba entre las flores. La tomó con cuidado y la abrió, sólo para encontrarse con nada. Hermione alzó una ceja, ¿se supone que debía tener algo escrito, no? La miró por el reverso y todo, pero una vez se rindió y estaba por volver a dejarla en donde la había encontrado, empezó a sentir la punta de su pulgar un poco mojada. Cuando volvió a abrir la tarjeta esta comenzaba a volverse de un color azul claro con un azul más oscuro en otros lugares. Daba la perfecta sensación de tener un trozo de mar entre los dedos. Y cuando menos lo esperó, un pequeño animal salió y comenzó a nadar frente a sus ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa, hasta que eso se transformó en una sonrisa.

Claro, debió haberlo imaginado. Hermione suspiró. Incluso después de más de cinco años Viktor seguía recordando su cumpleaños. Y ella debía confesar se sentía bastante bien que él nunca lo olvidara, aunque sabía que en algún momento eso iba a dejar de ser así. Luego ya no recibiría más regalos de Viktor y en parte estaría bien, no se supone realmente que él se diera el tiempo para elegir un regalo para ella.

Con la tarjeta en la mano se encaminó para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, y una vez ahí una caja gris que antes no había visto. Pero antes de disponerse a abrirla su mano se dirigió a la especie de teléfono que utilizaban para tener los mensajes enviados en un solo lugar. Como se suponía que funcionaba nada más ubicando una varita sobre el —para ingresar el mensaje— y luego presionando un botón —para escucharlos— no era en realidad la gran cosa, pero Hermione a veces agradecía a Theodore Nott, su ex compañero de curso, Slytherin con quien nunca había cruzado más que un par de palabras, por haberse dedicado a ser esa especie de inventor. Ya había hecho bastantes cosas útiles uniendo la magia y los aparatos muggles que no hacían más que facilitar en mayor nivel las cosas todavía en ese mundo.

Una vez presionó el botón —que no permitía equivocaciones por ser el más llamativo de los cuatro. Totalmente a prueba de idiotas— la voz de Viktor Krum comenzó a sonar por le oficina, logrando que su vista se desviara al aparato, casi restándole importancia a la simplona caja por un momento.

— _Hermione, espero que estés bien luego de tanto tiempo. Como ves todavía no me olvido de ti, y no lo haré en un buen tiempo, tenlo por seguro_ —ella sonrió por escuchar una vez más su típico acento, con la voz un poco más ronca, pero era fácilmente reconocible como la voz del mismo Viktor de antaño—. _Espero que tengas un buen día y que tus amigos celebren tu cumpleaños como te lo mereces. No me cabe duda que ahora eres aún más hermosa de lo que los diarios muestran, más hermosa que cuando te conocí, y que haces tan bien tu trabajo como ningún otro. En fin, sabes que no soy muy de palabras, así que aquí finalizo el mensaje. El otro año me esforzaré más con el regalo, pero espero de todos modos que te haya gustado. Feliz cumpleaños._

Pues sí, a Viktor siempre le había importado más lo físico y tampoco es que hablara de temas muy interesantes con ella. Porque casi no hablaban, cuando él iba a la biblioteca sólo se quedaba mirándola leer a ella. Pero era el primero que la había hecho sentir bonita e importante y siempre iba a apreciar eso, además en verdad le había encantado el león de peluche y la firma del tiburón en la tarjeta era bastante original, algo le decía que la idea se la habían dado.

Se acomodó en el asiento y dejó atrás el tema de Viktor para centrarse en la caja gris justo en medio de su escritorio. Acomodó sus manos a un lado y estaba por darla vuelta, cuando la tapa comenzó a cambiar, aparentemente ante su tacto, dado que alejó sus dedos menos de un centímetro y volvió a la normalidad. Lo que se dibujó sobre la tapa ella lo reconoció como patrones sin otro sentido más que decorativo, pero después de un rato los dibujos se estiraron quedando hasta las esquinas y en el centro se dibujó en cursivas un escudo que Hermione no había visto antes. Dentro de este había un círculo junto a otras líneas que lo rodeaban, más una que lo atravesaba desde una mitad. Y justo bajo el dibujo, aparecieron unas cuantas letras.

—Nathair —leyó sin comprender.

Enarcó una ceja hasta cierto punto confundida. Pero antes de ahondar en algo tan simple como esa palabra, abrió por fin la caja sólo para encontrarse con una especie de tela arrugada dentro de esta. Cuando apartó un poco el trozo decorativo, se encontró con un espejo un poco más grande que su propia mano. Tenía un marco de lo que parecía ser ébano. Lo tomó entre sus manos con curiosidad y se miró por unos segundos en este, una vez lo volteó para mirar el otro lado, lo único que encontró fue madera y nada más.

 _No sé qué esperaba encontrar..._

Se sintió un poco idiota por eso.

Lo volvió a girar hasta que pudo mirar su reflejo, y después de unos segundos un sutil halo de luz salió del espejo. En el vidrio se comenzó a formar algo que a Hermione le recordó a la neblina y más tarde unas letras aparecieron.

 _Como tu edad, veintidós regalos recibirás. No importa si te mueves, cada paquete llegará a su destinatario sin falta cada hora, ni un segundo más ni uno menos._

Instantes después, las palabras cambiaron.

 _No es un juego, pero tampoco lo tomes a la ligera. Detrás de cada obsequio hay un propósito que confío serás capaz de descubrir con el paso del tiempo._

Hermione no entendía muy bien sinceramente.

 _En cada regalo escribiré algo para ti, así que deberás buscar. Por supuesto no te diré quién soy, pero no es algo que espero descubras en verdad. Cuando llegue la hora y si tu curiosidad puede más, lo sabrás._

Eso descartaba totalmente que fuera alguien a quien frecuentara. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Ron, pero sin afán de tomarlo a la ligera, eso no era algo que una persona como él haría. Parecía bastante hilado como para que Ronald lo pensara. Suspiró. Saberlo la desalentaba un poco, pero desde ya sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber quién haría eso por ella.

 _Feliz cumpleaños..._

Para cuando las letras se deshicieron y la neblina se disipó, la imagen de una ciudad a oscuras con luces de colores por doquier hizo aparición. Desde entonces _confusión_ se sentía poco para lo abarrotada de ideas y pensamientos que llegaban a la mente de Hermione. Luego de un tiempo pensando sobre lo raro que era eso, la joven decidió ponerse a trabajar de una buena vez. Apartó la caja con el espejo dentro para dejarlo junto al peluche de parte de Viktor. Ya cuando tuviera que salir en busca de algo pondría las flores en agua, o por último le pediría a Jeanine que lo hiciera, aunque no es que disfrutara mucho pidiéndole favores no profesionales, cosas tan nimias como esas prefería hacerlas ella. No le costaba nada, después de todo.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione olvidó por completo las palabras que había leído en el espejo.


End file.
